


Momma May to the Rescue

by hpboo9



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Kidnapping, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpboo9/pseuds/hpboo9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your work always comes home someday, no matter what you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momma May to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of Shield or the characters.

     The day she was born, the first day May looked into her baby’s eyes, was the day she knew she would have to slow down at work. Her new baby meant way too much to her to risk her. She never wanted her baby to be involved with her work and she never wanted to see her baby like she has seen some victims. She certainly never wanted to see the fear in her daughter’s brown eyes that she seen in the video she got texted to her phone, from her daughter’s kidnapper.  
      She knew, one day, her work would follow her home. That’s what happens when you're a cop. When she started, knowing the consequences since she was the daughter of cops, she didn't ever want a family. She didn't want to subject a precious child to any of the stuff she had seen. Then she got pregnant, after a one-night stand, and she knew instantly that she would love her baby so much that she couldn't get rid of her. It sucked that the baby’s father wouldn’t take responsibility but she didn't need anyone except her family and the child growing in her tummy.  
     Still, she never wanted this day to come. The day when she had to save her own child, her little Skye, from a horrible person trying to get back at her for doing the right thing. She never wanted to see this look in her daughter’s eyes again, even if it meant quitting the force. Watching your relatively unharmed baby girl, crying her eyes out, begging you to save her from this monster of a man. It was the stuff of torture, something that could bring you to your knees with grief, along with a rage that is only brought out when your child needs to be saved.  
      She knew where this guy was, he wasn't very smart. He took her five year daughter from her home, her safe home, and kept her in a well-known area for the girls. Taking her daughter in general was stupid but going somewhere that is easily recognized is just plain out dumb. She and her backup were there within thirty minutes of figuring out where they were. It was a white house, next to a big park called Bahrain, where Skye and her friends always wanted to go to play.  
     The door was broken down, the guy caught in the living room and Skye found in the basement by a familiar person, her. The minute the gag and the ties connecting her to a chair were cut off, Skye was in her arms. They hugged each other tightly, neither wanting to let go, both of them crying their eyes out. Skye was loudly sobbing while her mom, not letting her go, brought her upstairs and out to the ambulance that they had come with them just in case. Unfortunately it was next to the police car where the monster was being kept locked in.  
     She had to rein in her temper to keep from killing him for touching her little girl and to keep her from scaring her little darling, her little Skye. He was very lucky he hadn't hurt her very badly, just a bruise or two. It frustrated her that he had even gotten to touch her precious girl. Skye had already been through so much, she didn't want to add her anger to the pile of things her daughter was dealing with. She petted her baby’s long brown hair, calming herself down, assuring herself that her Skye was safe and in her arms. She made the decision to quit her job, to save her and her daughter from ever going through this again. She would stay at home and help her daughter get through this. She'd make sure no one ever hurt her daughter like this again.


End file.
